El verdadero amor perdona
by itha hassasian
Summary: Esta es un historia que invente claro cuidando los personajes de Stephen Meyer solo me inspire escribiendo esto ya que alguna vez perdemos el amor de nuestro vida hasta que el destino no los vuelve a regresar


Los personajes le pertenece a Stephen Meyer

SUMMARY: El destino los separo pero otra vez el destino los unira? A veces la vida es tan caprichosa que uno no lo entiende

Elizabeth Hassasian POV.

Despues de mi transformacion no me acuerdo de nada solo me acuerdo de aquel dolor fue exactamente hace 100 anos desde aquel suceso.

No me pude despedir de él. Ahora no conozco el amor, solo me queda resignarme y buscar mi companero de toda la eternidad ahora que hago?, me siento tan perdida

Sólo no puedo vivir sin él sin :MI VERDADERO AMOR.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

INICIO: EL VERDADERO AMOR PERDONA-RECUERDOS.

ELIZABETH POV

Vamos ,vamos-comento la niña con cuerpo de duende moviéndose ágilmente para que no la hermano Edward suspiraba frustrado al leer los pensamientos de Alice.

A dónde Alice? Cuál es tu maravilloso plan de hoy-pregunté sarcásticamente .Mientras ella me miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras yo miraba otra vez el techo.

Edward…en serio ya no la aguanto es necesario estar con ella no aguanto su alegría superficial-moviendo su cabeza hacia mi dirección. Además…yo….. demonios LIz!, deja de usar tu don si? Me confundes-diciendo molesta

Sonreí maliciosamente Lo tienes merecido! Pensé-Lo siento alice en serio es que mira es difícil estar en esta situación me entiendes?-pregunté un poco más tranquila.

Como sea!, como les dije hoy vamos al Instituto se iniciarán las clases hoy así que nosotros ya estamos inscritos …-

Otra vez-interrumpió Emmett-vamos Alice el Instituto de forks no es tan bueno para que vamos y vemos temas que ya vimos, más bien que ya sabemos-diciendo con un tono trágico

Como decía hermanito será divertido además….

Alice divertido de que hablas? Repetir 3 años de nuevo? Eso es divertido –interrumpió Edward-Además bueno para que digo esta bien vamos-sonrió socarronamente mientras Bella ladeaba la cabeza.

Suerte con eso porque yo no voy a ir al colegio otra vez además tengo otras cosas que hacer tengo que hablar con Carlisle y Esme-me levante lentamente cuando sentí esa sensación de miedo sentí ese dolor punzante en mi corazón muerto-Qué demonios?-pensé

"Liz que pasa que viste? Por que estás asi?-pregunto Edward.

"elizabeth vamos dime que pasó-preguntó Alice.

"tranquila liz respira no paso nada verdad?-preguntó Rosalie

Me levanté rápidamente para irme rápido de aquella casa con tantas preguntas pero porque me había sentido así? Hace muchos años diría yo que no lo sentía la única vez que lo sentí fue cuando ….. Stefan murió en ese accidente-No puede ser-susurré-otra vez será que…. no quién sabe pero que día es hoy?.

FLASHBACK(VIDA HUMANA).

— Te amo – susurre en su oído para luego recostar mi cabeza sobre su bien formado pecho, desnudo. Sonreí cubriéndome aun más con las blancas sabanas, mientras él en un intento de mantener el calor, me estrechaba aun más cerca de su cuerpo desnudo

— Lo sé — lo observe sonreír. Golpeé su costado logrando que hiciera una mueca de dolor. Beso mi cuello comenzando a formar pequeños caminos húmedos tras cada beso.

Stefan… no — volví a gemir a modo de suplica. Sonrió socarronamente comenzando a acariciar mis costados — Detente. No…

No quiero — negó como un pequeño niño, observándome con su penetrante mirada esmeralda, dificultándome aun más el hecho de alejarme de él — Te deseo. Te amo y es injusto que no pueda tocarte

Yo…..mejor ya , levántate de una vez, haragán — le ordene, haciendo uso de toda mi fuera para tumbarlo a un costado de mi cuerpo, para luego tomar las sabanas y cubrir mi cuerpo con ellas. Le sonreí con la intención de dirigirme hacia el cuarto de aseo

Bueno pero dime que querrás para tu cumpleaños?-preguntó curioso moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

Nada solo te quiero a ti-conteste segura de mi misma-Además sabes que no me gustan los regalos, bueno ya listo vamonos o si no mi padre me matará

Esta bien! Yo me adelanto tengo que recoger algo en la tienda vendré a recogerte mañana esta bien?-preguntó un poco receloso

Claro amor no te preocupes por eso-sonreí-te esperaré toda la vida.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Hola; Amor ¿Qué haces? — pregunte al segundo timbrado de mi celular a sabiendas que el que llamaba era Stefan. Sonreí al escuchar como reía

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! _— grito a voz de grito; Aleje el auricular de mis oídos ante la intensidad de aquel grito

Gracias ¿Cuándo vienen? — Pregunte impaciente — Te tengo una sorpresa — asegure en apenas un susurro evitando que mis padres me escucharan pero aun así lo suficiente alto como para que él me escuchara. Aun desde el otro lado de la línea podía imaginármelo fruncir su ceño con disconformidad

_Estaremos allí en diez minutos; Todo dependerá de lo lento que decida manejar papá_ — aseguro soltado una pequeña risa socarrona — Te extraño — susurro y aun así se pudieron escuchar los suspiros enternecedores/burlones de parte de Susan y Michael. Reí uniéndome a las risas avergonzadas de él.

_Yo también, espérame. Te amo. Pronto nos encontraremos — _suspire sintiendo como un horrible vacio se instalaba en mi pecho y el porqué de ese momentáneo sentimiento de angustia y miedo, no lo sabía. Fruncí el ceño, tocando con mi mano justo sobre mi corazón el cual latía desesperado

¡Stefan! — le alcance a decir antes de que cortase la llamada

_¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?_

Te amo. Mucho

_Yo también te amo; Nunca lo olvides_ _— _corto la llamada de manera rápida. Me quede allí observando las blancas paredes hasta que nuevamente el grito de Renee se hizo presente rogando, esta vez, por mi ayuda en la cocina

Dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos con unos cuantos segundos… ¡Estaba desesperándome!

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Stefan y sus padres se encontraran allí, junto a mí, en mi cumpleaños. Gemí sintiendo como aquel sentimiento se intensificaba aun más en mi corazón. Estaba paranoica, de verdad lo estaba. Quería creer que llegarían pero…había solo tres opciones que venían a mi mente. Corrí hacia mi móvil que comenzó a sonar. Fruncí el ceño al observar que se trataba de Stefan

Stefan ¿Donde te encuentras?— pregunte a voz de regaño. Se le esperaba una muy fea en cuanto llegase junto a mí — Estas perdido; No te salvaras de…

— _Disculpe _— me interrumpió una voz para nada familiar. Ese no era Stefan— _¿Es usted familiar del ?_

— Soy su novia — respondí desconcertada, de manera automática

— _Señorita; Le agradecería que se dirigiera hacia el Hospital Central De Chicago_

— ¿Qué sucede?

— El señor Stefan y sus padres han sido participes de un accidente, se encuentran en… — corte la llamada de inmediato, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta en busca de las llaves de mi auto. Sentía mis lagrimas resbalar por mi rostro de manera desesperada

Una vez dentro del hospital nos explicaron las causas del accidente; Un conductor ebrio colisiono contra el auto de ellos exactamente a dos calles de distancia de mi casa. Llore aun más al saber el estado crítico en el cual habían sido admitidos en el hospital…

— ¿Dr. Carlisle? — pregunte aturdida, al verlo de pie frente a nosotros con un semblante serio con un deje de tristeza

— Elizabeth — saludo con asentimiento al igual que lo hizo con mis padres — Soy el encargado del caso de los Holt— asentí si comprender con exactitud a que se refería ¿Eran buenas o malas noticias?

— Tu… Ellos… ¿Qué les suceden? ¿Cómo se encuentran?

— Lamento decirlo; El señor Michael falleció — ahogue un gemido doloroso ante tal noticia; Sentí mis pulmones arder y aquellas incesante ganas de llorar, retornar. Los protectores brazos de Carmen me rodearon intentado darme consuelo, el cual ambas necesitábamos — Lo siento. Él era el conductor, recibió la mayor parte del impacto

— ¿Cómo está Stefan? — preguntó Eleazar intentado mantener la compostura a la vez que un sollozo escapaba de entre mis labios al observar lo dorados ojos tristes de Carlisle.

Elizabeth… — suspiro en busca de las palabras que el creería indicadas decirme. El dolor en mi pecho aumentaba —Han fallecido. No resistieron, no hubo más que pudiéramos hacer…

Los dejaron morir — murmuré con mis puños crisparon — Los has dejado morir…

Lo siento; No pude hacer demasiado… — reí quedamente al fruncir el ceño con confusión y luego comprensión. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mi cerebro a dejar de funcionar y mi corazón… a romperse jamás volvera a ser el mismo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

…_"Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo"…_-susurré al recordar esa frase que había en mi brazalete de regalo. Me inqué de dolor al recordarlo el murió en ese maldito accidente no pude hacer nada si lo hubiera detenido….

Primer capitulo dejen Reviews cualquier falta de ortografía diganme porfa :D


End file.
